Political Systems
A Political System is the way in which a clan or union manages its members, assets, allies and enemies. Zerouh's "Intellectual Government" The Intellectual Government vision, formed by the idealist Zerouh, is a set of ideals put together as a near perfect Governmental system with very few flaws. "All failures have come and will come from lack of logic and ignorance" -ぜロウ The system revolves around the following ideals: *Being based on intelligence, logic, and strategy, very few mistakes can be made and all under it prosper for the sake of intelligence. *The "Dictator" of the Intellectual system has all strategies, logic, and intellect upon them with which they shall disperse as intelligence wills. Multiple other sub-base governments may be combined and instated to this. *Intelligent choices are made regarding decisions considering everything, the outcome, the effect it will have on individuals, strategy, cause. All is thought through so that the best choice is made. *A Constitution generally should accompany the Intellectual Government preventing unwise and decisions made for the worse. *Being based on Intellect, corruption within those using the Intellectual Government is unlikely. *The monarchy of the Intellectual Government is one of which dictates intelligences, making intellect being the true leader. *When incorporating other features such as large branches of governments, careful consideration, and a constitution or writing text should absolutely be thought through. Zerouhs Triumvirate is the only known union to be using this system. Zerouh's "Golden Rule Theory" The "Golden Rule" according to Zerouh, in classic understanding is that one should treat others as one would like others to treat oneself and by extension one should not treat others in ways that one would not like to be treated. Theoretically a government could be built off of this principle creating this single law. There would be no one over another, and everyone would be guided by this single rule. An advantage to this particular concept is that it makes only those who work harder over others and all are closer to equality, if that can truly be achieved. In theory, this would also allow less spending of resources into enforcement, enactment, control, or actions a typical government might perform. This creates an anarchist type society only existing under this one rule. Zerouh's "Linked strings Government" A linked strings government, thought up by the governmental philosopher and idealist Zerouh involves essentially a "web" of government. In theory, to get something done, this government must "pull" one way which pulls every other "string" (other parts of the society or nation) towards that goal. This way, all pieces must be striving for that goal, ensuring that mutual representation is assured. This government must be easily adaptable as things will always be bending, stretching, and aligning to move towards a specific target. This means a very loose power system, constitution, or law must be incorporated for this government to function. Zerouh's "Ghost Government Theory" The Ghost Government theory is one in which the people are led by a "ghost government", one not actually existing or operating, but the people believe it is. This political theory was first presented by Zerouh as an ideological construct for people's responsible self-governing. In theory, a Ghost Government would be a universally accepted construct of society, to whom all members of said society exist under and whom all members recognize. However, unlike a formal governmental entity, a ghost government would have no formal structure, no formal executable authority, and no communicative means of organizing its constituency. Theoretically, this form of government would be the ideal method of discovering if and how people are capable of leading themselves. In consequence Ghost Government Theory ask if a government is even required. The Ghost Government would be an idea, which the people believed in, but for one reason or another, did not work with often; they simply believe it capable of working and operating. There are currently no examples of this type of political theory being used. Ghost Government Theory could be equated with similar characterizations as an Anarchist Government. However, the difference is in that while neither system has a government, the Ghost Government's Society believe they are being governed. Ghost Government Theory also has a distinct similarity to the social theory of Natural Humanity authored by Jean-Jacques Rousseau. This theory, which implied that humans were inately good, and that social state corrupted and governed unnecessarily, is similar in asking the "Is government neccessary" question which is a key factor of Ghost Government. Category:Articles Category:Politics Category:Political theory